Forum:Sonic Nihongo
'' I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS; I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS PROJECT! '' :Even though Im not fully supportive on such a game, Thats still a great attitude!--Mystic Monkey 12:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sonic & Shadow go on a mission to rescue Amy, Shelly and Kit from Dr. Eggman. Unfortunately, the two hedgehogs stumble into a trap and Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Shelly are all transformed into humans (didn't effect Kit because she swerved in the nick of time) And a series takes place where the team must assume new identities on their secret mission to recover the Chaos Emeralds and regain their original forms. --Sonicrox14 10:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' *Main characters **Sonic the Hedgehog **Amy Rose **Shadow the Hedgehog **Shelly the Hedgehog *Side characters **Kit the Cat **Skyler the Wasp **Zant the Hedgehog **Kori Sakarumi **Speedy the Turtle *Villains **Dr. Eggman Episodes Transformed! A Hedgehog No More Sonic and Shadow go on a rescue mission in order to rescue Amy, Shelly and Kit from Dr. Eggman. What they don't know is they are walking right into his most devious plot yet... Character Bios Main Characters *'Sonic the Hedgehog' **After a freak accident, Sonic is turned into a human and must assume the role of Nicky Parlouzer, an average, high school boy while hunting for the Chaos Emeralds *'Shadow the Hedgehog' **The "Ultimate Life Form", now reduced to a teenage boy, Shadow thinks of nothing more than to get back to his original species. His alias is Kage *'Amy Rose' **Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, who takes part in helping Nicky recover the emeralds. She assumes the new name of Eimii (Emmy) Momoiro *'Shelly the Hedgehog' **Forever a thorn in Shadow's side, Shelly helps Sonic in his retrieval of the emeralds, while at the same time taking on the name Juuroku Akira Side Characters *Kori Sakarumi **A classmate of Nicki's who soon learns their secret and dedicates herself to helping them. *Speedy the Turtle* **A small turtle Nicki rescues from roadkill and decides to keep as a pet. He is mostly just used for comic relief. *Noname the Hero **A friend of Sonic's that tries to blend in with him at his school. Unfortunately, his "transformation" is not exactly complete yet... *Skyler the Wasp **One of Shelly's best friends that brings her a Chaos Emerald *Kit the Cat **Shadow's anthrpomorphic girlfriend *Jezz the Hedgehog **Shelly's anthropomorphic boyfriend who has every intention of bringing her hedgehog form back. He often worries about her safety and will go to the ends of the Earth to make sure she's never harmed. *Statyx the Hedgehog **Shadow's half-brother and fellow GUN-agent. He somehow escaped transformation, and is currently hiding in Nicky & friend's apartment. He never misses a chance to make fun of the current situation, but can always be found at the scene of a battle. Unfortunately, he has his hands full with Fou, who want to take every chance to explore... *Fou the Phoenix **Statyx's best friend and sidekick. Also having escaped transformation, the young phoenix wants to explore the human world and its wonders. Unfortunately, his adventurous spirit has nearly blown everyone's cover on several occasions. Artwork This is a prototype artwork : :(Kori's pic coming soon) :(Amy's new design coming soon) :(Shadow's new design coming soon) :(Speedy's artwork coming soon) Trailer Comments What about ME (Zant)???? --Twilightwizard0309 13:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Your role in it will depend on what happens after Sonic Warpspeed but if you do appear in it, you'll still be a hedgehog. --Sonicrox14 02:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I draw my sonic fan characters as humans but I put ears and tails (or antenna and wings for Melody the Butterfly) on them. I know random.--Kit the Cat 18:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) My brother says he likes Sonic more like a hedgehog,and hey I should appear, P.S I draw humans better than hedgehogs --User:mario&sonicroxs im here! wat do u need 2 be done, shell? [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hallelujah, the cavalry has arrived!!! Well, first we're gonna need more votes for "yes" if we want Sonic Nihongo to launch. So far we have 2 votes for yes, 4 votes for no, and 1 vote for maybe. We need more voters!!! --Sonicrox14 21:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' i just voted for yes,I am making my bro vote for yes, but he won't. He votes for no ---Melanie the Hedgehog I just don't see it working, it's like getting Mandy to smile. Messing witht he natual order.--Mystic Monkey 16:23, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It's only temporary. In the end, they get changed back to anthros. It's pure fantasy. P.S. That comment kinda made me feel down. Thanks. Really. --Sonicrox14 23:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Hey do you want to see how I draw humans? --Mario&sonicroxs 23:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? --Sonicrox14 23:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' And why do you have Virole up thare you didint even ask me yet.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Whoops...sorry! OK..*clears throat* Noname, may I pretty please with a strawberry on top use Virole for Sonic Nihongo please please? *bats eyes* --Sonicrox14 00:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Shelly the Hedgehog ' Please note that this game is not recieving a good reception, so polls will close on June 20th. If users vote for more NO than YES, Sonic Nihongo will be scrapped --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sonic Warpspeed's cancelled. Can Zant still be in it? Twilightwizard0309 11:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Can I be in it? And yesterday was the last day of school at my school and I passed--mario&sonicroxs Yes, Melanie and Zant can be in Nihongo (if it dosen't get cancelled, too) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Sweet! :P Twilightwizard0309 09:12, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I think more people would be willing to vote yes if the chars looked a bit more realistic or manga-ish0 (eyes like, say, dragonball Z) and better clothes (just sonics clothes realy, in my oppinion.) Also if you start writing the story and its good also more people will probably say yes.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 19:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I think Skyler's right, I need to get better at drawing these characters. Thanks for the tip! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Here is an expllae of Melanie as a human but it takes so long. Probably tomorrow its when I put it. [[User:mario&sonicroxs|'''Melanie the Hedgehog]] This is human Kit I made on that dollmaker and edited it on ms paint: She was originally human before she was sent to Sonic's world through a portal.--Kit the Cat 17:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Im so sorry i did not respond. I dont think Virole (V-EYE-RULE) would be a good villen for your game. In truth he is a Sidistic pcycopath who likes to wach people die in a painfull blood filled death. he has no mecy becuse he like the pluasre he gets when he hirts anyone. and wishis that all life sould be plundge in the forsakhen darkness and that all humans deserfe to die. dont forget that he is a demon. So i sould say Virole is not a good character for Sonic Nihongo. But if you wish to use him i would have to know what his story is.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 20:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Well, as a compliment towards you, I thought Virole would've been a good villain for my fanfic because of his evil personality. I still need to write the Nihongo story but when the need arises I'll tell you Virole's role is. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) **runs from Sonic and Lila* HELP!!!!! They are attcking me for no reason--[[User:mario&sonicroxs|'Melanie the Hedgehog ']] P.S Pluto dosen't count as a planet anymore Does anyone know a good drawing tutorial? I wanna get better at drawing these guys, maybe I can save Nihongo... --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:37, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Here's a link on how to create and draw your own manga characters and how to produce your own manga:http://www.mangatutorials.com/index.php--Kit the Cat 14:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Forgot to ask if i could be in this. as a side char or sumthin...--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 17:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Kit. As luck would have it, I found that same site yesterday! I studied it half an hour and now I'm already getting real good! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) And yes, Skyler can be in it. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Shelly,in real life I have a cousin named Johnson who is very good at drawing manga. He has a notebook full of his manga.I will be visiting him this summer.His sister fan char is Lila the Hedgehog. They live in Costa Rica. But I will take my dad's laptop. --[[User:mario&sonicroxs| Melanie the Hedgehog']] Thanks, Melanie. I'm already learning to get better at manga, though. In a little while I'll be good enough to start the manga. --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, I see you are getting Sonic's human name from an old Sonic manga (I read about it on Wikipedia). Since Shelly's in it, why not Jezz appear? Jezz, of course, would have been in an out of the way place and have been unaffected.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 05:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Toa Akamia makes good points...OK, Jezz is IN! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 10:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC) oh yeah, thtas Noname in his normal form not as if was a sonic character!--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure'' ' 23:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Pretty cool! He looks just like a human... --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) yes but keep in mide that he is a demon--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ''' 03:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Oh. No wonder. Real nice work! I'll see how I can fit him into the story --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) yeah I thought i told you that Technically, I can't participate, because i have a human form anyway.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' '''''Fire ]] 13:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Shelly. I was wondering if Statyx and Fou could be in there. They wouldn't have human forms, and would instead hide in Sonic and friends apartments. Statyx would take every chance he could to make fun of the occasion, of course. On the other hand, he would have his hands full trying to keep Fou from blowing their cover. Before I go on, is it alright for them to be in?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I see the tidbit you did with Shadows human name. Kage is japanse for Shadow, so it's really funny. Sure, they can! This fanon needs more characters, anyway. P.S. Does anyone know a site where I can learn how to animate? That's right, folks, this fanon is a manga AND TV show all in one (not really on TV, maybe on MySpace or something)--[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! They can be mainly comedy relief, making fun of the situation and getting into trouble, but I hope they can take part in any fighting that might happen.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sure! I can't wait to start writing this stuff...oh, I'm also gonna have to get some of Fou's info, so I'll be checking out your page real soon. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well, it's a good thing I recently did some revamping and improving on his page today ^_^. Still, there's some improving needed, like a picture of him.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'd love to see what he looks like so I can practice my artwork. Did I mention it's a manga, too? (or rather, will be)--[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I'll try and get a picture up. I'm still trying to get a good picture (like what Tawny has, without the shading) of Statyx up, but I'll get cracking on Fou sometime tomorrow. WARNING: I myself have difficulty drawing him, so be prepared.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I know a character designer that could help you get started on his look. http://gen8hedgehog.deviantart.com/art/Male-Furry-Dollmaker-v1-1-64778353 P.S. When you wanna save it to your computer, hit "Print Screen" on your keyboard. Note: You won't see a change until you go to Paint, click on the "Edit" tab and click "Paste" --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Tried that a long time ago. The Doll-Maker isn't made for characters of Fou's stature. He's roughly between Cream and Tails' size. What's more, I'm not very good with paint program (I only have the basic one), so I prefer to draw, then upload. By the way, Statyx and Fou are more than comedic relief, they're powerful and dangerous GUN agents, willing to do whatever it takes to help their friends! Sorry, got a little psyched. Also, do you think you could mention Statyx's relation to Shadow (being his half-brother and blah, blah, blah, I'm not gonna take up space, so if you want to know just read his bio.) Just thought I'd explain my characters a bit, that's all.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion header 2 I'll give your characters good roles, don't worry about that. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, that's all I (and I'm sure everyone else here) asks, so thanks!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I put their description above. If you wanted to, you could edit it to better fit the characters roles. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll make sure to do that. Oh, nice signature pic by the way.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I changed 'em a bit. Are they alright?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they're all good! I've almost got the main storyboard pieced together, so they'll be appearing soon. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I had an idea for how Statyx and Fou (and possibly Jezz) got there that would explain the 'escaped transformation' bit, if you want to hear it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, lemme hear it. I could blend it with the storyboard possibly, too! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well, after the 3 are sent to the real world, GUN picks up the energy signal, and (since Shadow is a GUN agent) decide to send Statyx and Fou to check it out. They reach the base, but Eggman is nowhere to be seen. GUN scientists investigate the machine, and figure out its function. It's decided that Statyx and Fou will go into the machine, and try to find the other 3. they can activate it, Jezz barges in, searching for Shelly. After he's told about what happened, it's decided that Jezz will go as well. The machine is activated, and the 2 3 are sent to the human world. Sonic (Nicky) Just happens to be walking by, and conivinces them that he's Sonic. All of them go to the apartment, and it's explained that, because of Statyx's Jezz's massive Chaos Power kept him them from being transformed. Fou is a complete mystery at first (Statyx theorizes that he was just lucky, since there's still roughly 80 or so percent of his energy that he has yet to tap in to), until it's discovered that he can now transform into a human form. However, he can't completely control it, leading to some funny instances (Phoenix parts {Tail, Beak, Wing Feathers} popping out, fire powers going off {Breathing Fire when he sneezes, and fire coming out when he makes noises from the other end} and so-on) as a running gag. Whaddya think of it? This: [], means the parts I added if this is used to describe how Jezz got there, but that's only if you and Akamia approve.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well, my verdict is....AWESOME!!! It's perfect! I just wanna point out one thing: they were turned into humans, but were on Earth the whole time. In the story's beggining they travelled to Japan as hedgehogs, and afterwards were in Japan as...well, you get the picture. Besides that, I think that's a perfect story (now we just have to wait for Jezz...) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Uh, machine malfunction and/or user error?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Like we said let's wait for Jezz to decide if that's how he wants his story to be. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Did you see Fou's pic? Personally, while it does look better on the paper, I believe it's one of my best works.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah. I saw it, and it's pretty good! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:58, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I like it (I've been reading all of the posts above this one, so you guys know what I mean)! Shelly's right about the whole "being on Earth the whole time" thing (Sonic Unleashed proves all of the games took place on Earth. They say it was a retcon, but I don't remember Earth/Mobius being named in any of the games before SU that I played). Bottom Line: I like Jezz's side of the backstory.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 05:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Great! I'm glad you guys like the story!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I guess I could change it a bit, like Statyx, Jezz, and Fou Chaos Control to Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Kit, and Shelly's location. One thing I noticed though: Why would they have to live in secret? Considering all the stuff they've done, I'm guessing the world knows who they are, and I'm guessing Eggman knows what they look like. So, other than maybe having to deal with usual celebrity trouble, why would they need to hide?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent question (although for this part I will need permission from Noname the hero to provide the villain) It goes like this: :Dr. Eggman persuades Virole into teaming up with him to take over the world (though, secretly, Virole plans to destroy it) and Eggman uses Virole as a power source for his latest weapon. Before all of it, however, they kidnapped Amy, Shelly and Kit as a way to lure Sonic and co. into a trap. When the two hedgehogs arrive Eggman zaps all the anthropomorphs, thinking he has killed them and ejects them down to Hachiōji, Tokyo. Sonic wakes up in a bush in the park to find he is no longer a hedgehog -- but a human! He finds Shelly nearby, who is also a now. Later, they come to the conclusion that Virole is the most dangerous villain they have ever encountered, so they must remain incognito until they find the emeralds. *Mysteries left unsolved for now **Why did the hedgehogs turn into humans? **Where are Amy and Shadow? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but wouldn't Eggman have seen their human forms? He's got an IQ of 300, so how hard would it be for him to track down 4 kids?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) He never saw their human forms. One of his robots brought him a recording of their voices, so that's the only way he (and Virole) knew they were still alive. He's looking all over Japan for them, and he's got a few tricks up his sleeves. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 02:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I can by that. Oh, by the way, SNN Doom Arena has heated up again. Just thought I'd let you know.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 02:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) = = =